


阿牛

by UlricaFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, delivery&real birth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlricaFlower/pseuds/UlricaFlower
Summary: 阿牛上山采药去，下山带着崽崽来。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	阿牛

**Author's Note:**

> 古代乡村风  
> 农家肌肉受&私塾先生攻  
> 土味生娃  
> 2021新春贺文

阿牛家的母牛要生了。

这是阿牛早上出门的时候察觉到的。母牛一直在栏边上“哞哞”地叫，他过去看的时候，一直躲着不叫他靠近。若是平常，阿牛说什么也要去检查一下母牛的状况，奈何他还要上山采草药还钱置办年货，就急着离开了。

他想着，若是这一次顺利的话，他应该能在天黑之前采好草药，隔天拿到集市上换些银子，不仅能把家里缺的年货买好，还能为阿郎买些书本之类的，阿牛知道阿郎最喜欢这些。

但母牛也不能就这么撂在家里不管，阿牛临走之前，托隔壁的赵大娘帮忙看着。赵大娘家里还有一个儿子，正直壮年，一旦牛那边有什么情况，倒是可以帮点忙。

他们平时邻里就相互帮助，此番赵大娘也是欣然接受了。不过她听说阿牛还要上山去时，倒是担心地多问了几句。阿牛说明原委之后，赵大娘倒也没再说什么，只是让他多加小心。

会的会的。阿牛应下赵大娘的话，摸起镰刀和药篓就出门去了。一路上，阿牛都十分小心。他之前答应赵大娘的话一点也没有扯谎，他如今的身子，是应该万分小心谨慎的了。不过他多少是个农家子，就算是临产，很多也都是在干活的时候，他们这里，不少人生完孩子，第二天就能下地了。所以阿牛觉得，自己向来皮实，虽然这是头胎，但坐得很稳，况且这些天来都没有一点其他人说的各种临产迹象，阿牛也就放心定下了今天的上山采药之行。

临近年关，家家户户的炊烟都久久停留在天空中。阿牛沿着山坡爬了一段，身处高位，看得自然也更清楚。

他们大约都在准备年货吧，阿牛心想。这年货大约包括炸丸子、炸耦合、炸小鱼、腌白菜、腌萝卜、泡糖蒜之类的，要是家境稍稍富裕的话，还能吃上糖糕、蜜三刀等等。这些东西光是想想，就足够阿牛馋上好久的。

现在他们家阿郎也出息了，可是他们乡里的解元，十里八乡的哪个人不知道他们家阿郎的名字。阿牛想到家里的阿郎，忍不住挺直了腰杆，好像他也中了个解元一样，手下的力气也足了许多，一会儿他就割下了好些荠菜，虽然不是什么值钱的玩意，但阿牛却觉得多多益善。

“哎哟！”许是弯腰弯得时间有些长了，起身的时候，阿牛感觉自己的腰猛得颤了一下。他挺了挺身前的巨腹，抹了一把额头上的汗水，又继续向前了。

他这一胎虽然是头胎，但怀相却极好，前些天他们村的张大夫还给看过。尽管刚才的一番剧烈活动让他有些不适，阿牛却没当回事，觉得自己没什么问题，也就没再特地休息，爬到半山腰之后，又采了一些卷耳和水芹菜。

“金鸡尾！”阿牛抬头擦汗的时候，无意识瞥见了一旁的山石上的一抹绿色。他定睛一看，十分惊喜地发现竟然是十分难得的金鸡尾。

要说阿牛为何会认识这金鸡尾，那可是个很长的故事了，这些也就不提。但这金鸡尾的价值却十分不菲，就连阿牛这个没读过书的农家子都知道。

他今天采到的荠菜也好，水芹菜和卷耳也罢，这些不过是一钱几文钱的东西，而这金鸡尾可不一样，一钱金鸡尾足足能买到一两银子，这还是两个月前的价格，现在还不知道是什么光景呢。何况金鸡尾这东西永远有人需要，不少药坊都需要它。

望着岩壁上的金鸡尾，阿牛一边在心里盘算着这些金鸡尾的重量，一边打量着四周，想找到能把它们弄到手的方法。

从这里上去也许可以……阿牛看到了一旁的石壁，上面有几个小坑。他比量了一下，感觉深度和高度应该正好合适。放下筐子，阿牛来到了岩壁下。抬头望去，他又看到了那几株金鸡尾，他一定要拿到它们！

说干就干，阿牛拽着岩壁上的藤蔓，很快就登上了其中两个小坑，成功地迈出了一步。但他显然有些高估了自己的身体情况，尤其是他身前的那个巨腹，更是为他的攀登增加了不小的困难。为了避免伤到孩子，阿牛不得不侧着身子向上爬去。

“嗯……呼呼……”又上了两个坑，阿牛忍不住停了下来，喘了几口粗气。他又抬头看了看那一小片绿色，只休息了一会儿，又继续向上。

越到高处，阿牛就觉得自己的身体越发沉重了起来。不仅仅是因为他要时刻关注自己高挺的腹部，防止一个不小心就碰到岩壁上，更是因为他感觉孩子在他的肚子里的动作越发剧烈。

一开始他没在意，以为是不小心蹭到了哪里，但随着他在岩壁上的停留时间越来越长，这种感觉越发明显了起来，最后就连阿牛都没办法说服自己这不算什么了。

“就快了……”阿牛又登上一坑，望着近在咫尺的金鸡尾，他放开了一只手，只用一只手抓紧藤蔓，向上伸着，想要够到眼前的药草。

“刺啦。”拿到了！阿牛心里大喜，他揪着这把金鸡尾，乐得露出了牙齿。

但就在这时，阿牛突然感觉自己的和身子晃了晃，他抬头看去，心下暗道一句不好，是藤蔓有些松动了，应该是无法再支撑自己的重量。

这在阿牛这里是从来没有出现过的，要知道，他之前可是身量轻巧，就而且因为长期从事农活，身上肌肉十分紧实。而且怀孕之后，他身上也并没有长几两软肉，反而都长到他的肚子上了，村里许多妇人还羡慕无比，时常说这孩子会长。

不过现在，阿牛也没功夫再去回忆这些了。眼瞧着这藤蔓就要断了，他赶忙原路下来。就在他距离地面还有一米左右的地方，没等他来到地面，几根藤蔓全都断了。好在阿牛早有预料，尽管来到地面的过程有些坎坷，他踉跄了几步，最终还是稳住了身子。

“呵啊……”下身传来的一阵濡湿感让阿牛心道一声不好，他扶着腰身，缓缓挪到了筐子旁边，将手中的金鸡尾小心放了进去。这些金鸡尾可宝贵得很，他和阿郎今年能不能过个好年基本都靠它们了。一想到自己能把阿郎喜欢的书本给他买到手，阿牛就拍了拍肚皮，傻笑了两声。

“哎哟！”许是阿牛笑得太狠了，竟然牵动了肚子，孩子正对着他狠狠地踢了两下。阿牛几乎稳不住身子，只好贴着岩壁，一手撑在那里。尽管是初次做父亲，但老祖宗几千年来传下来的本能却告诉他，这孩子快要出来了。

刚才阿牛本就是在上山的路上无意间看到的金鸡尾，现在正处于不上不下的位置，上山也不行，下山也不得。他拍了拍高挺的巨腹，呵呵笑了一声：“崽啊，阿爸估计要把你生在这里了。”

尽管产势突然，但阿牛却迅速进入了状态。囫囵褪下亵衣亵裤，阿牛露出了小麦色的肌肤，高隆的肚子上有一圈细细的纹路。他找了一块大石头，贴着石头坐下。虽然后腰处传来坚硬的不适感，但阿牛知道他别无他法。“呼呼……”一番动作下来，阿牛早就满身大汗，活像刚淋过雨似的。

“哟呵……嗷……”阿牛猛一挺身，再次落下的时候，后腰正好搁在了身后的石头上，前后一起传来疼痛的感觉，阿牛发出一声惨叫，脸都变了形。“阿郎……阿郎……”在阿牛痛得几乎神志不清的时候，他嘴里也念叨着阿郎的名字，尽管他知道，阿郎多半并不会出现在这里。

意识模糊之际，阿牛突然想到了自己和阿郎的初遇。“村外小溪流，常常醉眼眸。蹚河牵手笑，顶雨学鱼游。水浸葱花袄，泥涂豆角头。儿时些许事，总到脑中浮……”就好像所有话本里的主角一样，阿郎是那样完美，而自己又不过是一个普通的农家子，所以阿牛是从来不敢想象，自己竟然有一天会成为阿郎的人，更何况阿郎现在还进了仕，马上就是要进京考试的人了。阿牛曾一度觉得自己配不上他，觉得自己嫁与阿郎，真真是委屈了他。

“阿牛哥，莫要妄自菲薄。”阿郎这样好，总是安慰自己。不过还好，他们结亲不久，阿牛就怀上了阿郎的崽崽。两人一起期待着这个孩子，看着它在肚子慢慢长大，两人从没错过崽崽的任何一个胎动，每遇上次崽崽动弹的时候，两人都激动不已。

想到这里，阿牛心里突然浮上了一种深深的懊悔情绪。要是他不上山来就好了，要是他早知道崽崽要在今天出生，说什么他也会乖乖地在家待着。不知道家里的阿郎怎么样了，上课是否顺利，家里的母牛是否成功产下小牛，若是这次自己成功度过去，他一定会乖乖听阿郎的话……

就在阿牛痛到眼前一黑，正要晕过去的时候，他隐约听到了有人在叫自己的名字。“阿牛！别睡！”阿牛睁开眼，是赵大娘的儿子带着人过来了。“想想孩子！”同行的大夫马上为阿牛检查情况，赵大哥紧急掐着阿牛的人中，总算是让阿牛的意识恢复了些。

“孩子……”阿牛的声音因为刚才的一番折腾早就有些嘶哑，他看着大夫，询问着孩子的情况。“大牛，孩子很好，我要你跟着我做……”好像大夫一来，阿牛的心里就踏实了很多。他下意识跟着大夫说的去做，吸气，呼气，用力推着腹中的孩子。

“生了，生了！”伴随着赵大哥高兴的呼喊，阿牛感觉孩子终于和自己分开了。大夫从他身下把孩子抱了出来，用一块小方布包着，递到了阿牛的面前。“崽崽……”阿牛沙哑地声音传来，他亲了亲孩子的脸颊，用农家汉从来也没展现过的温柔注视着崽崽。

“阿牛，恁家母牛也生了！俺娘在家给你看着呢！俺也招呼人告诉峰子去了，恁放心，俺这就把你带回去！”阿牛感激地看了一眼赵大哥，之后便被人抬了起来。他看着怀里的孩子，心里无比踏实。

“阿牛！”闻声赶来的阿郎一见到阿牛，就马上冲了过去，堂堂五尺男儿，此时眼中竟然含着泪水。“新年快乐，阿郎。”“新年快乐。”阿郎颤抖着双唇道。

“新年快乐。”  



End file.
